The present invention relates to a method and device for treating an animal ear injury.
Dogs sometimes have irritation in the ears that may result in substantial swelling due to blood and other substances accumulating inside the skin of the ears. Conventional methods of treating such irritation require cumbersome and agonizing stitching procedures. The healing process is sometimes very long due to infections that may result from the dog""s normal movements and scratching. There is a need for a method and device that provide an improved treatment method.
The present invention is a reliable method for eliminating the need for stitching procedure and shortening the healing process. More particularly, the method of the present invention is for treating ear injuries of an animal with a bandage device that is mounted to the animal""s head. The bandage device has a first holder portion and a first disc attached thereto. The first holder portion has a first opening and a second opening defined therein. The first ear is inserted through the first opening and the ear is placed on the first disc disposed over the second opening. A first layer is attached on the first holder portion so that a net of the first layer is aligned with the first disc. The net is placed on an inside of the first ear so that the ear is captured between the net and the first disc.